onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Monkey D. Luffy
|kanji = モンキー･D･ルフィ |romaji = Monkī D. Rufi |alias = Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy (麦わらのルフィ Mugiwara no Rufi) |textcolor = red |color = gold |name = Monkey D. Luffy |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |age = 7 lat (Rozdział 1) 17 lat (Rozdział 1 - 597) 19 lat (Rozdział 598 - obecnie) |height = 172 cm |hair = Czarne |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 5 Maja |affiliation = 25px Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza |previousaffiliation = Rodzina Dadan Piraci Bluejama |occupation = Pirat Kapitan |status = Aktywny |bounty = 8px400,000,000 |relatives = Monkey D. Dragon (Ojciec) Monkey D. Garp (Dziadek) Curly Dadan (Przybrana Matka) Portgas D. Ace (Przybrany Brat) Sabo (Przybrany Brat) |devilfruits = Gomu Gomu no Mi |abilities = Haki: *Królewskie Haki *Haki Uzbrojenia *Haki Obserwacji |manga debut = Rozdział 1 |anime debut = Odcinek 1 |japanese voice = Mayumi Tanaka Urara Takano (OVA) |english voice = Wersja 4kids: Bella Hudson Wersja Funimation: Colleen Clinkenbeard}} Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー･D･ルフィ, Monkī D. Rufi?) jest piratem i głównym bohaterem One Piece. Syn dowódcy Armii Rewolucjonistów Dragona, najbardziej poszukiwanego przestępcy na świecie, z kolei jego dziadek to legenda Marynarki Vice-Admirał Garp.Jest także przybranym bratem "Płonącej Pięści" Ace'a i Sabo. Jego marzeniem jest zostanie Królem Piratów poprzez znalezienie legendarnego skarbu pozostawionego przez poprzedniego Króla Piratów, Gol D. Rogera. Wierzy że bycie Królem Piratów oznacza, posiadanie największej wolności na świecie. Jako założyciel i kapitan Piratów Słomianego Kapeluszu jest pierwszym członkiem załogi jak i jednym z trzech najsilniejszych członków, którzy przez resztę są nazwani "Potwornym Trio".Luffy był jednym z jedenastu "Świeżaków" którzy byli określani jako "Jedenastu Supernova",piratów którzy mieli nagrody wyższe od 100,000,000 w momencie dotarcia do Red Line. Pierwsza nagroda za jego głowę wynosiła 30 000 000 i wyznaczono ją po pokonaniu przez Luffy'ego Arlonga. Następna nagroda została mu nadana po tym jak pokonał Shichibukai Sir Crocodile'a i wynosiła 100 000 000. Jego następna nagroda została wyznaczona po pokonaniu Robba Lucci'ego oraz wypowiedzeniu wojny światowemu rządowi i wynosiła 300 000 000. Jego najnowsza nagroda została wyznaczona po misji uraowania Ace'a i wynosi aktualnie 400 000 000. Wygląd thumb|left|Luffy kiedy był dzieckiem Luffy jest średniego wzrostu nastolatniem o kruczoczarnych włosach. Pod okiem widnieje blizna z dwoma szwami którą zrobił sobie już na początku serii chcąc udowodnić przed załogą Czerwonowłosego, że nie jest dzieckiem. Jest szczupły i dobrze zbudowany. Niezależnie od pogody nosi słomiany kapelusz który otrzymał od swojego przyjaciela Shanks'a, który wcześniej należał do załogi Króla Piratów Gol D. Roger'a. Ubrany jest w spodenki do kolan i zapinany z przodu bezrękawnik. Kolor spodni jak i koszulki zmienia się stosunkowo rzadko. Posiada też bliznę na klatce piersiowej w kształcie X, którą zdobył w walce w Marineford. Nieodłącznym atrybutem Luffiego jest jego słomiany kapelusz (od którego z resztą wzięła się nazwa jego załogi), otrzymał go od swojego przyjaciela, Czerwonowłosego Shanks'a (jeden z czterech Yonkou, pirackich imperatorów rządzących drugą połową Grand Line- Nowym Światem). Luffy zawdzięcza Shanksowi życie oraz, poniekąd, moc swojego Diabelskiego Owocu. Charakter Wiecznie uśmiechnięty, żądny przygód, oddany przyjaciołom, zawsze staje w obronie pokrzywdzonych, co zwykle kończy się większą rozróbą. Nieugięcie dąży do spełnienia swojego największego marzenia, którym jest zostanie nowym Królem Piratów. Zwykle naiwny Luffy w krytycznych momentach pokazuje swoją poważniejszą stronę. Potrafi wtedy złamać wszelkie granice, zarówno w swoim organizmie jak i w prawie. Stara się być jak najlepszym kapitanem, ale przez swoje dziecinne zapędy często sprowadza kłopoty na siebie i załogę. Luffy ma tragiczny zmysł orientacji w terenie. Kieruje się wtedy temperaturą. Mimo, że Luffy jest bardzo energiczny i wygląda na człowieka niezłomnego, który nigdy się nie podda, po śmierci Portogas'a D. Ace'a, przyrodniego brata Luffiego, nasz bohater przechodzi załamanie nerwowe, co prowadzi do ogromnej agresji i desperacji, że nie udało mu się uratować brata. W opanowaniu agresji pomagają mu przyjaciele.Inną charakterystyczną cechą kapitana Słomianych Kapeluszy jest jego niewyobrażalny apetyt oraz zamiłowanie do wszelkiego rodzaju mięsa. Jego marzeniem jest odnalezienie One Piece i zostaniem królem piratów. Historia Słomiany kapelusz Shanksa Luffy wychowywał się w wiosce Foosha, gdzie w wieku 7 lat zaprzyjaźnił się ze sławnym piratem Czerwonowłosym Shanksem. Aby udowodnić piratom, że nie jest dzieckiem zrobił sobie nożem ranę pod okiem. Kiedy przebywał z nim w karczmie i oznajmił, że zostanie piratem. Przyszedł tam górski bandyta Higuma i znieważył Shanks'a lecz ten zignorował go. Luffy wściekł się bezczynnością pirata i w gniewie zjadł owoc ze skrzynki Piratów Shanks'a. Okazało się, że był to szatański owoc Gomu Gomu no Mi. Czerwonowłosy powiedział mu, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł nauczyć się pływać. Rozzłoszczony Luffy wyszedł na zewnątrz. thumb|left|Shanks pocieszający płaczącego Luffy'iego. thumb|right|Luffy otrzymuje najcenniejszy skarb Shanksa. Potem chłopak chciał pokonać Higumę, ale bandyta pobił go i wrzucił do morza. Z pomocą Luffy'iemu przyszła załoga Shanksa i pokonała bandytów. Czerwonowłosy wskoczył do morza ratować Luffy'iego. Ocalił życie chłopca, ale potwór morski odgryzł mu rękę. Pirat spojrzał na potwora używając Haki, a on odpłynął. Na koniec Kapitan dał Luffy'iemu swój najcenniejszy skarb, słomiany kapelusz. Górscy bandyci i nowi bracia Monkey D. Garp kiedy dowiedział się, co zrobił Luffy postanowił, że odda go pod opiekę górskich bandytów (Luffy ich nienawidził ) tak jak Ace'a. Ich przybraną matką była Curly Dadan głowa rodziny Dadan. Ace nie szanował Luffy'iego i uważał go za małe dziecko, a słomek chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Kiedy Ace znikał rankiem Luffy go gonił lecz bez skutku. W końcu po trzech miesiącach znalazł tajną kryjówkę Ace'a Szary Terminal. Mieszkał tam Sabo, który razem z Portgasem kradli pieniądze na statek, by kiedyś wyruszyć w morze jako piraci. Najpierw Ace i Sabo chcieli zabić słomka lecz nagle przyszedł tam prawdziwy pirat Porshemy i złapał Monkey'a, potem go torturował. Mali złodzieje w końcu postanowili pomóc Słomkowi. Sabo złapał Luffy'iego i zaczął uciekać ale Ace powiedział, że nigdy nie ucieka od walki. Chłopcy razem pokonali Porshemy'iego i zwiali. Rozłościli tym kapitana piratów Bluejama. Po tym zdarzeniu trójka chłopców stawała się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Incydent Sabo Kolejne dni Luffy'iego, Ace i Sabo mijały na pojedynkowaniu się (słomek nie mógł nigdy pokonać ani Sabo, ani Ace'a) i stawiania czoła różnym groźnym zwierzętom. Chłopcy stawali się coraz silniejsi. Kiedy pewnego dnia weszli do miasta i ukradli 26 misek ramen wyskakując przez okno, Sabo'a wołał jakiś człowiek. Potem gdy wrócili do Szarego Terminalu Sabo powiedział, że wcale nie urodził się na wysypisku, nie jest sierotą tylko szlachcicem, a człowiek, który go wołał to jego prawdziwy ojciec. Uciekł od swoich rodziców, ponieważ nie chciał żyć jak oni. Luffy mu wybaczył. Potem chłopcy postanowili, że każdy z nich zostanie kapitanem piratów. Ace ukradł Dadan alkohol. thumb|Chłopcy pijący alkochol, stając się braćmi.Gdy wypili razem kielicha stali się oficjalnie braćmi. Odtąd razem walczyli ,jedli i się wygłupiali. Postanowili żyć na własną rękę i zbudowali dom na drzewie, w którym mieszkali. Pewnego razu przyszedł tam Bluejam i ojciec Sabo Outlook III. Chcieli zabrać Sabo. 10-latek zgodził się pod warunkiem, że Ace'owi i Lyffy'iemu nic się nie stanie. Odszedł. Potem słomek i Ace pracowali u Bluejama, roznosząc skrzynki po wysypisku, nie wiedzieli, że pomagają podpalić Szary Terminal. Kiedy zorientowali się było już za późno, a cały terminal zaczął płonąć, zbiry złapali ich i przywiązali do jakiegoś słupa. Piraci Bluejama myśleli, że w nagrodę zostaną szlachcicami, ale szlachta ich oszukała i zamknęła wrota do wysokiego miasta. Chłopcom udało się uwolnić i zaczęli uciekać. Niestety natknęli się na piratów. Jeden z nich zranił Luffy'iego mieczem, a wtedy Ace użył Haki i powalił złych ludzi. Jedynie kapitan się nie przewrócił i zaatakował Ace'a. Na szczęście przybyła rodzina Dadan i zabrała Lyffy'iego. Ace powiedział, że nie ucieknie i razem z Dadan walczyli z Bluejamem. Walka trwała całą noc. Wygrali. Następnego dnia Luffy dowiedział się, że Ace żyje, ale Sabo umarł, kiedy wypłynął w morze, jako pirat. Ace wpadł w szał i został przywiązany do drzewa, a Luffy zaczął płakać. Dostali list od Sabo (napisał go przed wypłynięciem), w którym pisał, dlaczego wyruszył wcześniej i napisał, że kiedyś spotkają się na morzu. Chłopcy uspokoili się i przysięgli, że wypłyną w morze w wieku siedemnastu lat. Dalej pojedynkowali się, walczyli ze sobą i broili w wysokim mieście. Tak mijały kolejne dni. W końcu Ace skończył 17 lat i wypłynął w morze. Potem Luffy opanował Gomu Gomu No Pistol. Po trzech latach nadszedł czas na Luffy'iego. Nareszcie wyruszył w świat, choć na małej łódeczce. Fabuła 'Saga East Blue' Akt Kapitan Morgan Luffy po wypłynięciu na morze natknął się na króla mórz i powalił go jednym ciosem uderzając go rozciągniętą ręką w twarz. thumb|Luffy kontra Alvida.|leftPodczas rejsu gumowy natknął się na wir wodny. Zmuszony do opuszczenia pokładu ukrył się w beczce i wpadł do wody. Jakiś czas potem dwójka marynarzy wyłowiła beczułkę. Statek pasażerski został napadnięty przez Piratów Alvidy. Kiedy Coby znalazł beczkę inni piraci chcieli ją zabrać lecz nagle wyskoczył z niej Luffy i pokonał owych rozbójników. 17-latek pomógł Coby'iemu uwolnić się od piratów, zwyciężając Alvidę. Następnie odpływa z Cobym na małej łódce. Postanawiają popłynąć do miasta Shells, gdzie różowowłosy chce zaciągnąć się do marynarki, a Luffy zwerbować do załogi łowcę piratów Zoro. thumb|Luffy po raz pierwszy spotyka Zoro.Po przybyciu do miasta Luffy i Coby poznali prawdę o pojmaniu Zoro od Riki lecz kiedy słomiany dowiedział się, że marynarze złamali umowę i chcą go zabić, ruszył mu z pomocą. Wdarł się do bazy marynarki i przyniósł miecze Zoro, które były w budynku. Uwolniony Zoro i Luffy stoczyli zwycięską walkę z kapitanem Morganem. Inni marynarze puścili ich wolno, ponieważ nienawidzili Morgana za to jak rządził. Luffy aby pomóc Coby'iemu spełnić marzenie sprowokował chłopca do walki. Marynarze uwierzyli, że Coby'iego nic nie łączy z Luffyim i pozwolili mu wstąpić do marynarki. Na koniec słomiany wraz ze swoim nowym kompanem szermierzem ruszył do następnego celu. Akt Klaun Buggy Podczas dryfowania słomkowych po morzu Luffy i Zoro rozmawiali o znalezieniu nawigatora. Obaj byli głodni, więc Monkey postanowił schwytać ptaka. Wystrzelił się w powietrze przy użyciu gomu gomu no rocket lecz okazało się, że ptak był większy niż człowiek. Pochwycił słomka i odleciał. Zoro popłynął za nimi. Ptaszysko zrzuciło Luffy'iego do miasteczka Orange. Spadł przerywając pościg piratów Buggy'iego za złodziejką Nami. Ta kłamie mówiąc, że Luffy jest jej szefem i ucieka. Słomek nokautuje wszystkich trzech piratów. Potem słomkowy poznaje Nami, prosi ją, by dołączyła do jego załogi jednak dziewczyna mówi, że to rozważy pod jednym warunkiem. Następnie związany Luffy z Nami zmierza do klauna Buggy'iego. Rudowłosa wydaje Buggy'iemu swojego "szefa" Luffy'iego i przyłącza się do Piratów klauna. Jednak zmuszona do zastrzelenia słomka wycofuje się ze swojej decyzji. Z pomocą Monkey'iowi przybywa Zoro. Niestety zostaje ranny w walce z Buggym, ostatkiem sił kieruje działo na załogę błazna. Armata wystrzela. Następnie słomkowi poznają burmistrza Boodle i psa Chouchou, którzy są jedynymi mieszkańcami miasteczka. Potem Luffy'iemu udaje się uwolnić z klatki podczas walki z trenerem bestii Mohji. Po pokonaniu Błazna Buggy'iego przez słomka do miasta powracają mieszkańcy, a załoga Monkey'a rusza na kolejną wyspę. Akt Kapitan Kuro Luffy wraz z Nami i Zoro docierają do Syrup Village. Ich głównym celem jest znalezienie statku dla swojej załogi. Na miejscu poznają chłopaka o imieniu Usopp, który mówi im, że jedynym miejscem gdzie mogą zdobyć statek jest rezydencja Panienki Kayi. Mimo sprzeciwu Nami, Luffy podejmuje decyzją o odwiedzeniu posiadłości. Po dotarciu na miejsce szybko zostają oni jednak wyrzuceni przez Kurahadola, który jest lokajem młodej dziewczyny. Po opuszczeniu posiadłości Luffy wraz z Usoppem wybierają na się na wybrzeże. Tam Monkey wyjawia koledze, że od początku wydawał mu się znajomy gdyż widział kiedyś jego ojca na statku Czerwonowłosego Shanksa. W trakcie rozmowy zauważają Kurahadola, który w rzeczywistości okazuje się być zaginionym Piratem o imieniu Kuro, którego planem jest zabicie Panienki Kayi. Luffy i Usopp zostali jednak zauważeni z powodu głupoty Monkey'a. Został on zahipnotyzowany i spadł z dużej wysokości, a jego kolega uciekł, próbując powiadomić wioskę o najeździe piratów. Jak się okazało z powodu tego, że chłopak jest kłamcą nikt mu nie uwierzył.thumb|200px|Luffy pokonuje kapitana Kuro Luffy, któremu nic nie stało się po upadku zdecydował, że pomoże Usoppowi uratować jego wioskę. Atak miał nastąpić nad ranem. Monkey wraz z resztą oczekiwali najazdu piratów. Ten miał jednak nastąpić od strony północy gdzie swój statek mieli Słomiani. Słomkowi dla którego północ oznacza miejsce gdzie jest najzimniej dopiero po jakimś czasie udało się dotrzeć na miejsce. Na miejscu został zahipnotyzowany przez hipnotyzera Jango i po pokonaniu sporej ilości przeciwników uśpiony przez niego. Gdy pojawił się Kapitan Kuro, obudziła go Nami. Luffy po kilku wydarzeniach ostatecznie staje do pojedynku przeciw Kuro. Walka okazała się być bardzo wyrównana. Monkey pokazuje w niej wiele ciekawych ataków. Ostatecznie to on wychodzi z tej walki zwycięsko. Po zakończonej sukcesem walce Panienka Kaya w geście wdzięczności daje Słomianym statek o nazwie Going Merry. Usopp ostatecznie został nowym członkiem załogi i wszyscy razem na nowym statku wyruszyli w dalszą podróż. Akt Pływająca restauracja Baratie W trakcie dalszej podróży Słomiani dochodzą do wniosku, że potrzebują mieć w swojej załodze kucharza. Na ich statku pojawili się jednak koledzy Zoro Łowcy Nagród. Jeden z nich okazał się być chory, ale dzięki Nami udało się mu przeżyć. W zamian za to powiedzieli oni Słomianym, że idealnym miejscem na znalezienie kuka jest Pływająca restauracja Baratie. Gdy już dotarli na miejsce spotkali oni Kapitana Marynarki Fullbody. Ten strzelił w nich działem, ale Luffy za pomocą Gomu Gomu No Fuusen (Gumowy Balon) odbił atak. Pech chciał, że trafił akurat Morską Restaurację, powodując tym samym wiele zniszczeń. Szef restauracji Zeff zdecydował, że Luffy będzie to musiał odpracować. Na miejscu Monkey poznaje jednego z kucharzy tej restauracji Sanjiego. Luffy od razu decyduje, że to on zostanie ich nowym kukiem. Mimo odmowy chłopaka Słomek stanowczo zostaje przy swojej wersji. Uratowany przez Sanjiego Pirat załogi Kriega Gin mówi Luffiemu, że nie powinien on wyruszać na Grand Line. Następnie Monkey rozpoczyna swoją pracę w restauracji, ale wychodzi mu to beznadziejnie. Tymczasem do Baratie przybywa umierający z głodu Don Krieg. Gdy został już nakarmiony oszukał on wszystkich i postanowił przejąć Pływającą Restaurację. Okazuje się, że Krieg był na Grand Line, ale jego załoga poległa po upływie zaledwie jednego tygodnia. Ma on jednak wyruszyć tam ponownie i zostać Królem Piratów. Luffy przerwał mu mówiąc, że to on zostanie Królem Piratów. Po krótkiej rozmowie Krieg opuścił restaurację. Po jakimś czasie Załoga dowiedziała się, że Nami zabrała statek i uciekła wraz ze skarbami. Luffy karze członkom załogi wyruszyć za nią, samemu zostając w restauracji. thumb|Luffy kontra Don KriegPojawiła się jednak osoba, która samotnie pokonała wszystkie statki Don Kriega czyli Jastrzębiooki. Zoro staje z nim do walki, ale zostaje on zniszczony przez mistrza szermierki. Pokonany Zoro obiecuje Luffiemu, że już nigdy więcej nie przegra. Po tym gdy już Jastrzębiooki zniknął reszta załogi wyrusza za Nami, a Luffy zostaje, aby bronić restauracji i przekonać Sanjiego, aby ten dołączył do jego załogi. Szef restauracji zgadza się, aby znieść dług Luffiego jeśli ten pomoże w uratowaniu restauracji. Rozpoczyna się bitwa pomiędzy Piratami Kriega, a kukami i Monkey'em. Luffy staje na przeciwko Don Kriega i toczy z nim pojedynek. Ten w czasie walki używa Trującej Bomby MH5. Życie Luffiemu i Sanjiemu ratuje Gin, który stanął wcześniej po ich stronie. Luffy zdenerwowany z powodu tego, co Krieg zrobił Ginowi rusza do ataku. Udaje mu się powalić przeciwnika. To nie był jednak koniec walki. Krieg użył swojej Wielkiej Włóczni Bojowej, która jak mogło się wydawać przyniesie mu zwycięstwo. Słomkowi udało się jednak złamać najsilniejszą broń pirata. Następnie dochodzi między nimi do decydującej walki, z której to Kapitan Słomianych Kapeluszy wychodzi zwycięsko. Wpada on do morza, ale Sanjiemu udało się go uratować. Po tym gdy Luffy się już ocknął przeprowadza rozmowę z Sanjim. Ten mówi mu, że po tym co się stało nie może wypłynąć na Grand Line. Ostatecznie po intrydze przygotowanej przez pozostałych kuków decyduje się on wyruszyć wraz z Monkey'em. Akt Arlong Park Po opuszczeniu restauracji Baratie Luffy wraz z Sanjim i Yosaku wyruszają w poszukiwaniu Nami. Jak się okazuje ta kieruje się w stronę Arlong Parku, którym rządzi niesamowicie silny rybolud Arlong. W drodze do tego miejsca natrafiają oni na Potwora Morskiego. Zaatakowali go dzięki czemu udało im się dostać na miejsce. Na miejscu spotykają Zoro. Ich rozmowę przerwała wieść, że Nami zamordowała Usoppa. Luffy wściekł się na Johnny'ego za to, że ten opowiada kłamstwa. Napotykają jednak Nami, która każe im się wynosić z wyspy. Monkey kompletnie na to nie reaguje i informuje nawigatorkę, że ma zamiar się wyspać. Nami zła wróciła do swojego domu. Siostra Nami Nojiko widząc, co się dzieje z siostrom postanawia wyjawić Słomianym przeszłość dziewczyny. Monkeya to nie obchodzi, mówi on, że nie obchodzi go przeszłość dziewczyny. W tym czasie okazało się, że Nami została oszukana przez Arlonga. Załamana prosi o pomoc Luffiego. Ten daje jej do popilnowania swój kapelusz. Następnie wraz z Zoro, Sanjim i Usoppem rusza w kierunku Arlonga. thumb|Luffy i NamiPo dotarciu na miejsce Luffy stanął do walki przeciw Arlongowi. Rybolud wie doskonale jaka jest pięta achillesowa osób, które zjadły Szatański Owoc. Wrzuca on Słomka do morza dzięki czemu szala zwycięstwa zaczęła się przechylać na jego korzyść. Na pomoc chłopakowi przyszli Nojiko i Gen-San. Wyciągnięcie Słomka z wody okazało się być dla nich niemożliwe, ponieważ ten przyczepiony był do skały. Wpadli oni jednak na genialny pomysł. Wykorzystując fakt, że ciało Luffiego jest z gumy wyciągnęli oni głowę Monkey'a dzięki czemu ten mógł swobodnie oddychać. Ostatecznie chłopaka uratował Sanji rozbijając skałę. Oswobodzony Luffy ponownie stanął na przeciwko Arlonga. W walce pomiędzy tą dwójką sporą rolę odgrywa różnica gatunku. Arlong jako rybolud jest dużo silniejszy. Monkey mówi, że nie umie wielu rzeczy, ale po to właśnie ma przyjaciół. Za pomocą jednego z uderzeń łamie on ryboludowi zęby, ale te odrastają. Walka nie układała się do końca Arlongowi dlatego zdecydował się on na przeniesienie się do wody. Ataki stamtąd również nie przyniosły wielkiego skutku gdyż Słomek robił doskonałe bloki i uniki. Po jakimś czasie ich pojedynek przeniósł się do gabinetu kartograficznego gdzie do tej pory Nami wykonywała mapy dla Ryboluda. Luffy wściekł się gdy Arlong zapytał go czy potrafiłby tak wykorzystać Nami. W ostatecznym starciu wykonał on Gomu Gomu No Ono(Gumowy Topór) czym całkowicie zniszczył oprawcę swojej nawigatorki. Po ostatecznym pokonaniu Arlonga Słomiani wraz z Nami opuszczają wyspę i wspólnie płyną w kierunku Grand Line. Akt Loguetown thumb|List gończy Luffy'ego po pokonaniu Arlonga.Gdy Załoga była w drodze na Grand Line Słomiani dowiedzieli się, że za głowę Monkey'a jest nagroda w wysokości 30 000 000. Luffy jest tym faktem bardzo zadowolony w przeciwieństwie do Nami, która uważa, że od teraz Marynarka i Łowcy Nagród będą na nich polować. Kolejną wyspą, do której dopłynęli okazała się być Wyspa początku i końca Loguetown. Miejsce gdzie urodził się i zginął Król Piratów Gol D. Roger.thumb|Luffy na Platformie Egzekucyjnej.|left Po dotarciu tam, Luffy postanowił udać się na plac egzekucji. Chłopak wspiął się na Platformę Egzekucyjną. Spotkał tam swoich dawnych "znajomych" Alvidę i Buggy'ego. Chłopak był o krok od śmierci. Buggy zapytał jakie są jego ostatnie słowa. Luffy bez żadnych ogródek krzyknął, że zostanie Królem Piratów. W momencie gdy życie chłopaka było już przesądzone Słomiany uśmiechnął się. Spowodowało to spore zdziwienie u Kapitana Marynarki Smokera. Jak się okazało to samo 22 lata wcześniej zrobił Król Piratów. Luffy miał ogromne szczęście gdyż w momencie egzekucji Buggy'ego trafił piorun. Za Załogą Słomianych ruszył Kapitan Smoker, który jest użytkownikiem owocu Moku Moku No Mi. Mimo, że pokonał on Luffy'ego to Słomianego uratowała tajemnicza postać. Po ucieczce z wyspy Załoga wyruszyła na morze gdzie natrafiła na latarnię, która wskazuje wejście na Grand Line. 'Saga Baroque Works' Akt Wieloryb Laboon Słomiani są już gotowi do wypłynięcia na Grand Line. Według Nami wejście na to morze to góra. Aby tam wpłynąć trzeba płynąć pod górę. Ta opcja bardzo podoba się Luffy'emu. Mimo wyjaśnień ze strony Nami nadal jednak nie rozumiał niczego. Mimo wszystko wpłynięcie głównym wejście było dla niego czymś fajnym. Ostatecznie udało im się zrealizować plan Nami i wpłynęli na Grand Line. Po tym gdy wpłynęli już na to upragnione morze na ich drodze stanął wielki wieloryb, który ich połknął. Mieszkaniec żołądka tego wieloryba Krokus powiedział załodze, że wieloryb ma na imię Laboon i wali głową w Red Line, wierząc, że wrócą po niego towarzysze, którzy opuścili go 50 lat temu. thumb|200px|Laboon ze znakiem Słomianych namalowanym przez Luffy'egoW żołądku Laboona Słomiani poznali również Miss Wednesday i Mr.9, którzy próbowali zdobyć dla swojego miasta mięso tego wieloryba. Luffy jednak na to nie pozwolił. Dzięki Krokusowi Załoga wypłynęła z wnętrza Laboona. Do oceanu wrzucili oni niechcianą dwójkę czyli Miss Wednesday i Mr.9. Po usłyszeniu historii na temat Laboona Luffy postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Stoczył on z nim krótki pojedynek i złożył mu obietnicę, że przyjdzie go odwiedzić, a wtedy znów stoczą pojedynek. Dodatkowo namalował na jego ciele coś na wzór symbolu Słomianych Kapeluszy i zakazał mu do tego czasu uderzania głową w Red Line. Krokus opowiedział Słomianym o tym jak żeglować po Grand Line. Po raz kolejny dali o sobie znać Miss Wednesday i Mr.9. Poprosili oni Załogę oto, aby ta zabrała ich do Whiskey Peak. Luffy zgadza się na to, po czym Monkey i reszta ruszają w kierunku pierwszej ich wyspy na Grand Line. Akt Whiskey Peak W drodze do Whiskey Peak Słomianym towarzyszyła ostra zima, która panowała na obszarze przez który płynęli. Taka pogoda bardzo pasowała Luffy'emu, który jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach bardzo dobrze się bawił. Jak się okazało na Grand Line nic nie jest wiadome. Mimo nie dużego doświadczenia na tym morzu Słomianym udało dostać się na wyspę, która była ich celem czyli Whiskey Peak. Na miejscu zostali niezwykle ciepło przywitani, co też bardzo ich zdziwiło. Miejscowa ludność wyprawiła na ich cześć imprezę. Zabawa trwała i trwała aż do momentu gdy wszyscy poszli spać. Okazało się jednak, że ta wyspa jest tak naprawdę bazą łowców nagród, którzy rabują piratów nie dawno przybyłych na Grand Line. W czasie gdy Zoro toczył z nimi zaciekłą walkę Luffy nadal spał. Po pokonaniu przez Zoro wszystkich przeciwników, do Whiskey Peak przybyła dwójka innych agentów Baroque Works: Miss Valentine i Mr.5. Dodatkowo okazuje się, że Miss Wednesday to tak naprawdę Księżniczka Alabasty Nefertari Vivi. thumb|Luffy i Zoro w Whiskey Peak.Poproszona o uratowanie Księżniczki Nami zgodziła się, ale za Miliard Belli. Po dobiciu targu wysłała ona Zoro do walki przeciwko Mr.5 i Miss Valentine. Tymczasem na dobre obudził się niewiedzący o co chodzi Luffy. Gdy zobaczył pokonanych mieszkańców wioski, którzy wyprawili dla nich tak pyszną ucztę wściekł się na Zoro. Powiedział, że nigdy mu nie wybaczy. Nawiązała się między nimi walka. Mimo, że Zoro próbował wytłumaczyć Monkey'owo, co tak naprawdę się stało ten nie chciał go słuchać. Przy okazji udało im się pokonać Mr.5 i Miss Valentine, którzy przeszkadzali im w walce. Tym samym udało im się jednak uratować Vivi. Wściekła na to, że przez nich prawie straciła swój miliard Nami powstrzymała walczącą dwójkę. Po tym gdy Luffy dowiedział się, co tak naprawdę zaszło głos zabrała Vivi. Powiedziała ona Słomianym wszystko na temat Baroque Works oraz przez przypadek tożsamość ich szefa Shichibukai Crocodile'a. Tym samym Luffy, Zoro i Nami, którzy znają tą tajemnicą od teraz są poszukiwani przez organizację, której szefem jest jeden z Shichibukai. Słomiani godzą się na to, aby eskortować Vivi do Alabasty. Słomiani próbowali błyskawicznie opuścić wyspę. Zanim to jednak zrobili na ich statku pojawiła się Wice-szef Baroque Works Miss All-Sunday. Jak się okazało kolejną wyspą, do której dotrą to Little Garden. Luffy nie przyjął od niej jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Był na nią wściekły za to co spotkało osobę bliską Vivi. I tak oto Załoga ruszyła w kierunku kolejnej wyspy na Grand Line czyli Little Garden. Akt Little Garden Po opuszczeniu Whiskey Peak Załoga Słomianych, na której pokładzie płynęła Vivi rozpoczęła podróż w kierunku Alabasty. Na ich drodze jest teraz jednak inna wyspa. Druga wyspa Luffy'ego i reszty na Grand Line: Little Garden. Po dopłynięciu na tę wyspę Luffy poczuł przygodę i zdecydował się po niej rozejrzeć. Jak się okazało na wyspie, do której dotarli Słomiani wciąż trwa era dinozaurów. Dodatkowo wyspa ta nazywana jest Wyspą Olbrzymów gdyż mieszkają na niej dwaj Wojownicy Erbafu: Brogy i Dorry. Luffy, który po wyspie porusza się wraz z Vivi szybko poznaje jednego z nich Dorry'ego. Monkey bardzo szybko dochodzi z nim do porozumienia. Cała Załoga była wstrząśnięta faktem, że Log Pose na tej wyspie nastawia się rok. Próbują znaleźć inne wyjście z tej sytuacji. W czasie rozmowy Luffy'ego i Dorry'ego piwo, które pił olbrzym wybuchło mu w żołądku. O ten haniebny czyn posądził on Słomianych. Monkey zrozumiał, że jedyna rzecz jaką może zrobić to stanąć z nim do walki. Luffy dosyć łatwo powalił Dorry'ego, który po wybuchu był w nie najlepszym stanie. Monkey niesamowicie się zdenerwował na to, że ktoś miał czelność włączyć się do tej trwającej 100 lat walki. Doszedł do jasnego wniosku, że ktoś jeszcze jest na tej wyspie. Po tym gdy Dorry został pokonany przez Brogy'ego postanowił odnaleźć tego kto przygotował tę intrygę. Jak się okazało za tym wszystkim stał członek organizacji Baroque Works, użytkownik szatańskiego owocu Doru Doru No Mi Mr.3 Porwał on Nami, Zoro i Vivi i próbował zamienić ich w figury woskowe. Luffy, Usopp i Karoo w celu uratowania przyjaciół stanęli do walki przeciwko Mr.3, Mr.5 i Miss Golden Week. Luffy toczy zacięty bój z Mr.3. Musi jednak pamiętać, aby uratować swoich przyjaciół gdyż ci są o krok od śmierci. To co musi zrobić to zniszczyć kolumnę stworzoną przez wroga. Ciągle przeszkadza mu jednak Mr.3, który dzięki swoim atakom przy użyciu wosku jest ciężkim przeciwnikiem. Kiedy udaje mu się w końcu uderzyć innego użytkownika szatańskiego owocu wpada w pułapkę zastawioną przez Miss Golden Week, a konkretniej Pułapkę Kolorów. thumb|Luffy i jego instynkt.Agentka Baroque Works za pomocą farby wprowadziła Monkey'a w pewnego rodzaju hipnozę. Z tego powodu najpierw kompletnie nie chce on pomóc przyjaciołom, a potem jedyne co chce to śmiać. Miss Golden Week stosuje na nim co raz inne kolory, które przynoszą co raz dziwniejsze efekty. Kiedy Luffy w końcu dochodzi do siebie jest za późno gdyż Nami, Zoro i Vivi są już figurami woskowymi. Tymczasem na przeciwko Słomianego ponownie staje warty 42 000 000 Belli Mr.3 ubrany w woskową zbroję. Luffy kradnie z niej zapaloną świeczkę i za pomocą ognia stapia wosk, w którym znajdowała się część jego Załogi. Dodatkowo przez ten ogień Mr.3 stracił wszystko co do tej pory stworzył włącznie z jego woskową zbroją. Gdy agent Baroque Works zaczął uciekać, a Luffy pobiegł za nim gdyż chciał mu odpłacić za to, że przerwał pojedynek Dorry'ego i Brogy'ego. Na miejscu czekała jednak na niego kolejna niespodzianka. Przeciwnik stworzył dużą liczbę wyglądających tak samo jak on sam(Mr.3) przez, co Słomek nie wiedział, który jest prawdziwy. Mimo to Luffy od razu uderzył tego właściwego. Na pytanie Skąd wiedziałeś?- Odpowiedział tylko- Instynkt! Po pokonaniu Mr.3 dzięki pomocy Olbrzymów Słomianym udało się opuścić wyspę. Po jej opuszczeniu stała się jednak straszna rzecz: Nami zachorowała! Akt Wyspa Drum Na początku Luffy nie do końca wiedział, co powinni zrobić z chorą Nami. Jego wiedza na temat chorób okazała się zerowa. Z tego powodu nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co tak naprawdę grozi dziewczynie. Gdy Vivi powiedziała, że nawigatorka Słomianych może umrzeć Monkey podobnie jak Sanji i Usopp zaczął panikować. Doszedł do jasnego wniosku, że muszą znaleźć lekarza. W czasie jego poszukiwania natknęli się na morzu na Stalowego Wapola, który próbował zjeść ich statek. Luffy jednak bardzo szybko sobie z nim poradził, wyrzucając nieproszonego gościa za pomocą jednego uderzenia. Ostatecznie bezpiecznie udało im się dopłynąć do kolejnej wyspy. Wyspa Drum bo tak właśnie nazywało się miejsce do, którego dopłynęli, była lądem, na którym panowała zima. Z początku mieszkańcy chcieli ich wypędzić, ale dzięki przytomności umysłu Vivi udało im się na nią dostać. Pojawił się jednak pewien kłopot. Otóż na tej wyspie jest tylko jeden doktor: Wiedźma Doktor Kureha. Ta 140 letnia kobieta mieszka w zamku położonym na niesamowicie wysokich i stromych górach. Luffy decyduje się jednak zanieść do niej chorą Nami. Nie może się jednak przewrócić gdyż jakikolwiek upadek może spowodować, że dziewczyna umrze. I tak o to Monkey i Sanji, który zgłosił się do pomocy wyruszyli w kierunku Doktor Kurehy. Na ich drodze stanęły Lapahny-wielkie mięsożerne króliki. Na ich thumb|Luffy i Sanji oblężeni przez Lapahny|leftszczęście udało im się jakoś przed nimi uciec. Pojawiły się jednak inne problemy: Doktor Kureha znajdowała się w sąsiedniej wiosce, a nie w miejscu, do którego zmierzali Luffy i Sanji. Dodatkowo na tę wyspę powrócił wcześniej spotkany Wapol, który okazał się być byłym Królem Drum. Może i początkowo wspinającej się dwójce udało się uciec przed Lapahnami. Te przygotowały jednak swego rodzaju zasadzkę, która była ogromna lawina, która omal nie dopadła Luffy'ego i Sanji'ego. Monkey'owi i Nami, co prawda nic się nie stało, ale kucharz Słomianych nie miał tyle szczęścia. Mimo ciężaru w postaci Nami, który musiał dotychczas dźwigać pod tą górę wziął on Sanji'ego na swoje plecy i ruszył ku zamkowi, w którym jak miał nadzieje Doktor Kureha udzieli pomocy jego przyjaciołom. Zanim jednak dotarł na górę na jego drodze stanął Wapol, który próbował się zemścić na Słomianym za to, co ten dotychczas mu zrobił. Mimo trudnej sytuacji Luffy'emu udało się uciec. Przez 3 godziny wspinał się on po stromych górach aż do momentu gdy znalazł się na szczycie. Aczkolwiek gdy tylko zobaczył zamek, który był jego celem, ze względu na zmęczenie, które spowodowała u niego wspinaczka stracił przytomność. Jak się okazało życie jemu i pozostałym uratował użytkownik szatańskiego owocu Hito Hito No Mi Renifer Tony Tony Chopper, który był pomocnikiem Doktor Kurehy. Lekarce za pomocą jej metod leczenia udało się wyleczyć Nami. Gdy Luffy po pobudce zobaczył Choppera uznał go za mięso i próbował zjeść. Mimo, że ciągle próbował go złapać reniferowi udawało się uciec. Kolejną rzeczą jaką Luffy zrobił było zapytanie Doktor Kureha czy nie zostałaby członkiniom jego załogi. Ta jedynie się zdenerwowała i powiedziała, że nigdy nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego. Tymczasem Luffy nadal próbował złapać Choppera. W pewnym momencie zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że mimo, że jest on reniferem to potrafi mówić chodzić na dwóch nogach i z tego powodu chce on go mieć w swojej załodze. thumb|Luffy włącza Choppera do załogiW zamku, w którym znajdowali się obecnie Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Doktor Kureha i Chopper przybył Wapol. Gdy Monkey go tylko zobaczył natychmiast wymierzył mu uderzenie. To jednak nie pokonało użytkownika szatańskiego owocu Baku Baku No Mi. Były Król Królestwa Drum zjadł kilka dział i kul armatnich. Po chwili dzięki materiałom, które wchłonął w ostatnim czasie zamienił się w dom. Do pomocy w tej walce przychodzi Luffy'emu Chopper. Monkey niesamowicie się zdenerwował, kiedy Wapol próbował zniszczyć piracką flagę. Uznaje on ją bowiem za symbol wiary. Tymi słowami dociera do serca Choppera. Następnie obaj stają do walki. W jej trakcie Słomek powiedział Reniferowi, że ma on przyjaciół i, że on jest jego przyjacielem. Kiedy to Chopper toczył swój pojedynek, Luffy cały czas uważnie go obserwował i był zachwycony tym co ten pokazywał. Z tego też powodu nie zauważył nawet, kiedy z pola widzenia zniknął im Wapol. Luffy znalazł go po krótkiej chwili i rozpoczął z nim ostateczną walkę. W jej trakcie Wapolowi wydawało się, że już pokonał Słomianego. To się mu jednak nie udało, Luffy za pomocą ataku Gomu Gomu No Bowgun(Gumowy Łuk) przejął inicjatywę. Po tym ataku obaj wylądowali na szczycie jednej z gór. Tam Luffy wykonał przeciwnikowi atak Gomu Gomu No Bazuuka(Gumowa bazuka), po którym ostatecznie udało mu się pokonać Wapola. Po zakończonej już walce gdy Słomiani mieli opuścić wyspę Luffy próbował znaleźć Choppera gdyż jak sam uznał jest to nowy członek jego załogi. Renifer miał jednak przed tym spore obawy. Mimo to udało mu się go przekonać i tym samym Chopper stał się oficjalnym członkiem Załogi Słomianych Kapeluszy. Akt Królestwo Alabasta Saga Skypiea Akt Jaya Akt Podniebna Wyspa Saga CP9 Akt Davy Back Fight Akt Water 7 Akt Enies Lobby Akt Po Enies Lobby Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Thriller Bark Akt Archipelag Sabaody Akt Amazon Lily Akt Więzienie Impel Down Akt Marineford Akt Po Wojnie Saga Nowy Świat Akt Powrót do Sabaody Akt Wyspa Ryboludzi Akt Punk Hazard Techniki Ma moc diabelskiego owocu Gomu Gomu, dzięki czemu może dowolnie rozciągać swoje ciało, co w połączeniu z jego i tak już nadnaturalną siłą fizyczną, czyni z niego niezwykle groźnego przeciwnika. Dodatkowo posiada on niezwykle rzadko spotykaną zdolność zwaną "Haki", uaktywniała się ona zwykle w momentach silnego gniewu, bądź też zagrożenia życia. Gomu Gomu no Pistol (gumowy pistolet) - Luffy z dużą prędkością wydłuża wydłuża swoją rękę i uderza w przeciwanika pięścią. Gomu Gomu no Rocket (gumowa rakieta) - Luffy obiema rękami łapie się za cokolwiek co jest w pobliżu i rozciąga je. Potem puszczając z dużą mocą wystrzela niczym rakieta. Gomu Gomu no Bazooka (gumowa bazooka) - Luffy uderza przy pomocy dwóch rąk. Najczęściej atakuje brzuch przeciwnika. Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun (gumowy karabin maszynowy) - Słomek z olbrzymią prędkością uderza w cel rozciągając swoje ręce. thumb|300px|left|Haki Luffy'iego Załoga Roronoa Zoro - pierwszy oficer i szermierz Nami - nawigator Usopp - strzelec Sanji - kucharz Tony Tony Chopper - lekarz Nico Robin - archeolog Franky (Cutty Flam) - cieśla Brook - muzyk Walki Luffiego Luffy często wdaje się w różne bójki. Na początku serii pokonywał przeciwników by zdobyć załogę, udowadniając że jest dobrym i zaufanym kompanem. Lista najważniejszych walk w ciągu 300 odcinków (pominięto walki w fillerach) Ciekawostki *Luffy nie potrafi kłamać. *Na pytanie w SBS czy penis Luffy'ego może się rozciągać Oda odpowiedział krótko. Tak, może. Nawigacja Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z East Blue Kategoria:Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Kategoria:Wola D. Kategoria:Rodzina Monkey Kategoria:Więzieniowie Impel Down Kategoria:Sojusznicy Piratów Białobrodego Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców typu Paramecia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z East Blue Kategoria:Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Kategoria:Wola D. Kategoria:Rodzina Monkey Kategoria:Więzieniowie Impel Down Kategoria:Sojusznicy Piratów Białobrodego Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców typu Paramecia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Busoshoku Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kenbunshoku Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haoshoku Haki